marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 32
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Bully Boy | Synopsis2 = A robot arrives on the campus of the high school, and is revealed that the machine is the new teacher. In the crowd, two upperclassmen bully a small, weak freshman named Henry Fuller. The robot notices the bullying and begins teaching class. Several days later, Henry is bullied again, but the robot teacher invites the boy to his office, where it offers him the chance to train him in bodybuilding. Henry finishes his training as an expert in weightlifting and fighting. Soon, the bullies return to pick on their favorite target. Henry easily takes out the bullies but soon becomes a bully himself, targeting those weaker than he all over the school. The robot notices this development and, blaming itself, decides to shut down so that humans can solve their own problems. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Robot Teacher Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Girl in the Black Hood | Synopsis3 = In the 1920s, May Dusa is a famed photographer not only known for her work but also known for her peculiar habit; she never lets herself be seen, always keeping a black hood around her head. A man at one of her photo shows decides to rob her and schedules a photo session with her. The next day, just as the thief begins to open the safe, May calls him into her photography room. The man reveals his true purpose and pulls a gun on her, threatening to shoot if she does not reveal her face. Despite protesting, May Dusa removes her hood, turning the man to stone and revealing her true identity as the Medusa of Greek legend. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Casper Jones Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = I Am a Martian | Synopsis4 = A man claims to be a Martian, but no one believes him. A newspaper editor thinks that he can sell papers with the story, so he contacts the man and asks him how he'd prove that he was from Mars. The man replies he can improve on the design of any Earth device. They make arrangements with the fire department for him to work on a fire truck ladder, which he claims will be able to reach any height. What his modifications actually allow him to do is reach orbit and propel himself back to Mars. The editor and the astonished crowd are flabbergasted that they had the story of the century in their hands and let it slip away. Then, the realization sets in that, since he looked the same as any of them, how many other Martians might be hiding among them? | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Girl in the Black Hood" reprinted in Giant-Size Dracula #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}